When creating a local data object based on an interaction with a source data object received in response to invoking an application programming interface (API), the local data object must be kept in sync with the source data object. Unfortunately, this is difficult for various reasons. For example, the local data object may have a different naming standard or convention for properties than the source data object. In another example, the format of the local data object properties may be different from the source data object. In another example, not all properties or functionality of the source data object should be available from within the local data object.